Southern Americas
Although a union of equal members by name, the Southern Americas are clearly dominated by Brazilian national interests on the world stage. Unified following a series of costly wars over the past century, the new power has opted for radical growth programs in the economic and industrial sector. Industry and Innovation The southern American industry is a supplier of specialized plastics and organic materials, including meat substitutes for the global market. Additionally, naval construction projects are more prominent here than anywhere else in the world. Politics and Allegiances Southern America's political landscape is still shaped by the past conflicts which scarred the continent and most of its historical sites and cities. Militant groups still remain in the inaccessible central regions. Nonetheless, the Union maintains a strong outward image of unity. Military South Americas Stellar Navy Joining the space race for the colonization of the Inner Solar System relatively late, the Southern Americas long relied on foreign designs for capital ships in their navy. In 2180, the majority of all cruisers and frigates in the Stellar Navy are augmented and modified designs of the Commonwealth and China. More modern designs have been introduced with the newest classes of destroyers, however, and are planned to replace the old capital vessels as well. South American Armed Forces The armed forces of South America are numerous well experienced. They specialize in high mobility and stealth, adapting heavily to warfare in the dense flora of their home continent. Their offensive capabilities and armor are limited, however. Brazilian Expeditionary Force Trained and equipped specifically for operations in space, the Brazilian Expeditionary Forces have taken an increasingly important role in the South American Military over past decades. They are most renown for highly successful boarding actions. Terran Territories The Southern Americas were split into two administrative regions by the Union: Brazil and the Columbian Territories, disregarding the remaining minor nations in the claimed territory. This is part of a huge effort toward centralization, not only politically, but also in terms of infrastructure and population. In the long term, the government plans to concentrate all the nations resources on the coastal regions, following a strict no-contact policy regarding the wildlife and uncontacted peoples in the Amazonian heartland. Offworld Territories The South American Union's ambitions in space are geared toward large scale future expansion, following a rigorous establishment of military and industrial capabilities beforehand. As a result, the colonies of the Union are already numerous, but not as populous as those of many other powers. Províncias do Céu (Near Earth Space) The first foothold of the Union in space is a number of smaller habitats in a coordinated orbital web. Most of these structures were manufactured by the North American Alliance and bought by the South American government. Pauliceia (Moon) This lunar colony is the first to be developed via already existing infrastructures of other nations on the moon. As a result, only the population and a number of amenities were actually ferried by the South American Union to the moon. Most of the infrastructure and modules are of South American design but were manufactured in facilities and with resources from the Moon itself. Citade do sol (Mercury) The Mercury Colony of Brazil is an important fleet hub, where much of the development project for the Brazilian Fleet Reform took place. Here, the union's prototype vessels and weapons are tested. It's a mostly military installation, housing few civilian families. Novo Caracas (Asteroid Belt) Lying at the midpoint between Iapetus and Earth is Caracas, a prime example of South America's colonization plans. The habitat and manufacturing modules were built completely in advance and then ready to be settled by a considerable civilian population. Far Frontier Outpost (Starun: Iapetus) A small colony, the Iapetus Outpost is most notable for its ambitious mining and manufacturing program, hinting at a South American Ambition to establish a long term military presence in the Saturnian System. This is likely the first step in a wider ambitious plan for colonization. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:South America